Tan cierto como la vida misma
by AndySam
Summary: Ese día estaba completamente cansada, así que llego a su casa y agarró el primer libro que vio, ese libro resulto ser Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix...¿Que mejor summary que un pedazo de fic?El título es extraño pero no soy buea para eso...Dejen R
1. Prefacio

**Introducción**

Elisa Twain estaba llegando a su casa después de una tediosa charla sobre técnicas de estudio, que ella consideraba totalmente inútiles. No le iban a enseñar nada que no supiera ya que era una de las mejores alumnas de su clase y hubiera podido ser la mejor, pero había clases que francamente no iban con ella, como Matemáticas, Física o Química.

Ese día estaba completamente casada, así que llego a su casa y agarró el primer libro que vio, ese libro resulto ser _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_. Lo empezó a leer y en un dos por tres se quedo dormida, no sin antes desear con toda su alma estar en un mundo como ese y que la magia existiera.


	2. ¿Sueño?¿Hogwarts?¿Año?

_**Hola!!!!!!! Lamento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, pero es que a veces entro en lapsus y el final de la secundaria fue uno, superado por el inicio de la prepa y el fin de mi Segundo Semestre, así que aquí estoy, totalmente determinada a seguir mi fanfic**_

**_Gracias a Delia, Traidora d sangre y Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopea Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenik Kinomoto Black. Por sus reviews._**

**_

* * *

_****Capítulo 1**

**¿Sueño¿Hogwarts¿Año?**

Cuando Elisa despertó todo estaba oscuro, además se encontraba tirada de espaldas sobre algo duro, que no era su cama para nada, se levanto con cuidado y empezó a deambular intentando no chocar con nada hasta que llego a un lugar más alumbrado por la luna llena que entraba desde un balcón, cuando al fin pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener un grito, había muchos cuadros, pero adentro de ellos las personas se movían, en el más cercano, había un caballero, con su armadura toda destartalada. Elisa se quedó de piedra al verlo roncando, lo cual hizo que no se diera cuenta que detrás de ella había un gran perro negro observándola y que tampoco se diera cuenta de que si daba un paso iba a chocar contra una lámpara, así que dio el paso y con el ruido que hizo la lámpara al moverse, el perro salió corriendo y el caballero del cuadro se despertó y dijo –Soy Sir Cadogan ¿Quien osa interrumpir mi sueño? 

Al escuchar esas palabras Elisa echó a correr, todo eso era una locura, era una situación del libro no real, debía de estar soñando, todo era un sueño.

Elisa se detuvo enfrente de una puerta grandísima, intento abrirla pero no pudo así que se quedó ahí sentada hasta que empezó a salir el sol, que decidió pararse y dirigirse al lugar que se hubiera dirigido si en realidad estuviera en donde creía que estaba, pero apenas se puso de pie vio a una mujer de aspecto estricto que al decir por su atuendo era una enfermera, que al verla le dijo -¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí a estas horas¿No sabe que está prohibido?

-Este. -apenas alcanzó a decir Elisa

Cuando la mujer dijo -¡Vamos! La llevare con el director

Y avanzó rápidamente con Elisa siguiéndola hasta llegar a una estatua de una gárgola a la que le dijo –gomitas de saltamontes- con lo que la gárgola se hizo a un lado después subieron la escalera de caracol y tocaron la puerta.

De inmediato se escuchó una voz que decía –adelante-

La persona a la que pertenecía la voz era un señor mayor con el cabello blanco tirandole a plateado y que usaba lentes de media luna.

-Buenos días Poppy- dijo- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Encontré a está señorita cerca de la puerta profesor.

-Muy bien yo hablare con ella, supongo que tiene que ir a cuidar a sus pacientes.

Tras decir eso la señora salió y el profesor se quedó observando a Elisa

-Buenos días, soy el Profesor Dumbledore, y voy a aventurarme a decir que usted no es una alumna de está institución cierto ¿señorita...?

-Twain, Elisa Twain-respondió haciendo una mueca, ya que se acababa de dar un gran pellizco en el brazo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el Profesor Dumbledore.

-No, bueno, si, esto no es correcto, yo no debería estar aquí...ustedes todos ustedes, son personajes de un libro...esto no es real.

-Ahhh...creo que entiendo lo que ocurrió, vera señorita Twain, los libros a veces hablan sobre lugares y situaciones reales, en su caso me supongo que usted viene de un mundo alterno, en el que nuestra historia está en un libro y probablemente el lugar del que viene también es descrito en algún libro de aquí. ¿Entiende?

-Si- dijo Elisa, aunque en realidad no entendía nada-Pero...¿cómo voy a regresar?

-Bueno...eso será trabajoso, pero haré todo lo posible, mientras tanto ¿cree usted poder sobrevivir en Hogwarts con su conocimiento sobre nuestro mundo?

-mmm...tal vez

-Bueno, eso es suficiente para mí, pero en caso de que su libro comentase algo sobre está época o el futuro, le recomiendo no menciona nada, porque cambiar el futuro trae grandes consecuencias.

-Si profesor, por cierto ¿qué año es y en que casa voy a estar?

-1986 y aquí está el sombrero seleccionador por favor póngaselo.

Elisa se coloca el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y escucha la voz que dice:-Mmmm...inteligente si, tiene un gran valor a la amistad y mucha rebeldía también, creo que lo mejor sería. Gryffindor.

-Muy bien señorita Twain, nuestro guardabosques Rubeus Hagrid la acompañara a comprar lo que necesita, mañana iniciara, lamentablemente ya está el curso muy avanzado y estamos en medio de los TIMOS, en cualquier caso si tiene algún problema con los exámenes intentare ayudarla.

En ese momento tocaron y entro un hombre muy alto con el pelo y la barba muy poblados y que podía causar miedo, pero con unos ojos muy bondadosos.

-Hagrid, ella es Elisa Twain, es una nueva estudiante que nos manda de intercambio Beauxbatons, quiero que la acompañes a comprar túnicas y otras cosas que va a necesitar. Aquí está la lista.

-Muy bien profesor, por cierto que quería comentarle que las criaturas del bosque estuvieron muy inquietas anoche, no es raro por la luna llena, pero fue mas que lo usual, especialmente los unicornios, casi ocurrió una desgracia si no hubiera legado a tiempo.

-Me parece que podemos hablar sobre eso después Hagrid, a lo que van. Espero que la señorita Williams pueda regresar a tiempo a desayunar, para que conozca a sus nuevos compañero.

-Si señor, muy bien, vamos- le dijo a Elisa- volveremos en un dos por tres.

Así que Elisa y Hagrid se fueron en el autobús noctámbulo que los dejo afuera del Caldero Chorreante mientras Hagrid le explicaba lo que debían de comprar, lamentablemente Hagrid hacía muchas preguntas, que Elisa no había pensado como responder todavía, además Elisa estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en como había llegado ahí, ella creía que era la época durante la que Harry estaba en Hogwarts, por las fechas, pero no estaba segura, le encantaba que muchas cosas eran parecida a lo que ella se había imaginado y algunas cosas a la película, Hagrid, por ejemplo era idéntico al de la película, pero Dumbledore no, tenía ese aire de viejito loco de la primera película, pero con la majestuosidad del Gandalf cinematográfico.

Hagrid al ver que Elisa se quedaba muy pensativa dijo: -El profesor Dumbledore es una persona excelente ¿sabes? Y un gran mago, no sé que hubiera hecho yo si el no fuera el director de Hogwarts, me acepto y me creyó cuando nadie más lo hacía.

-Lo sé- dijo Elisa arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, pues ¿Cómo podría ella saberlo?-quiero decir que sé que es un gran mago- completó intentando arreglarlo.

-Claro- respondió Hagrid.

Así que siguieron comprando, aunque se les hizo tarde y Elisa no llegó al su primer desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció¿En qué año creen que este? No es difícil de adivinar.**_

_**Bueno déjenme reviews, por favor!!!!!!!**_

_**Bueno...**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Eli**_

_**¡No se olviden de pulsar GO!**_


	3. Sí Los Merodeadores

**Hola otra vez. Pues les diré que tengo un muy grave prolema de continuidad. Pero espero ahora sí, seguir y segur pronto.  
Agradezco sus reviews. a Ine y a Zory, que no les había agradecido antes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Sí… Los Merodeadores.**

Hagrid acompañó a Elisa hasta afuera del aula en la que tenía clases, era clase transformaciones de quinto año, con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, en cuanto Elisa entró, la profesora la presentó al resto de la clase.

-Ella es su nueva compañera, viene de La Academia De Magia Beauxbatons. Espero que la hagan sentir cómoda. Señorita Twain siéntese ahí.- Le dice dirigiéndole una mirada severa y apuntando un pupitre vacío en la esquina de la primera fila.

Elisa se sentó en el lugar indicado y puso atención toda la clase, sin voltear a otro lugar que no fuera el frente, ya que sentía realmente todas las miradas puestas en ella. La clase fue interesante la profesora McGonagall estuvo hablando sobre transformar un animal en otro, y explicó que era más difícil que transformar cosas animadas en cosas inanimadas, principalmente porque existía cierta posibilidad de que los pies quedaran en donde debía de ir la cabeza.

Cuando se acabó la clase todos empezaron a salir del aula y Elisa dudaba entre salir corriendo sin ver a nadie o esperar a que todos se fueran, pero no fue necesario que utilizara ninguna de las dos estrategias, porque la profesora la llamó.

-Señorita Twain, venga, por favor.- Elisa se paró rápidamente de su asiento y fue hacia la profesora McGonagall que estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Sí, dígame, profesora.

-Aquí está su horario, su siguiente clase es encantamiento, así que apresúrese para que no llegue tarde.

Elisa, agarró su horario y salió, topándose afuera del aula con una chica pelirroja.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lily Evans, voy en tu mismo curso.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Elisa, se quedó mirándola, antes de darse cuenta que debía responder.

-¡Ohh! Hola, perdón estaba distraída, mi nombre es Elisa Twain.- respondió (en cuanto pudo) y le dedicó también una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes ahora clase de encantamientos? – le preguntó Lily.

-Sí, encantamientos… con el profesor Flitwick.

-Yo también. Si quieres podemos ir juntas, es hasta el tercer piso.

-Sí, sería genial, no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Así las dos chicas se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos, Elisa no podía dejar de observar a Lily mientras caminaban, era muy bonita, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello rojo oscuro, largo y lacio, y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda precioso.

Las dos chicas llegaron al aula de encantamientos y se sentaron en la última fila. Un poco después de ellas llegaron otras tres chicas que se sentaron en las bancas más cercanas a las de ellas.

-Mira, Elisa, ellas son Em, Alex y Mary. –presentó Lily.

-Mucho gusto.- Se dijeron unas a otras.

Em tenía el cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, los ojos café claro y era muy bonita, la más bonita de las 4 chicas. Alex también era bonita, tenía el cabello muy negro y muy corto, peinado con las puntas hacia todos lados y sus ojos eran color azul claro, lo cual hacia que su piel se viera muy pálida. Mary era como una muñeca, rubia, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y era muy bonita, pero estilo niña pequeña.

En la clase las chicas le estuvieron diciendo a Elisa el nombre de las otras personas que estaban en el salón, todos eran de Ravenclaw Clearwater, Turpin, Quicke, Davis, etc…

Cuando terminó la clase Lily le dijo a Elisa que era la hora de la comida que tenían que ir al gran comedor. Elisa, caminaba sin escuchar lo que decían las demás chicas, estaba pensando, y tuvo demasiada curiosidad así que les preguntó.

-Mmm… Oigan, ¿no hay chicos es Gryffindor?- Preguntó Elisa, ella estaba segura de que había, de hecho sabía quienes eran, pero no estaban en clase de encantamientos, y en clase de transformaciones no se había fijado.

-No.- Respondió Lily de inmediato.

-Jajajajaja, claro que sí.- dijo Alex.

-Aunque lo que quiere decir Lily es que sería mejor que no hubiera…- Completó Em.

-Ohh- dijo Elisa comprendiéndolo todo.

-Bueno…. Remus es agradable, pero sólo él.- Rectificó Lily.

-Peter también es muy buena onda.- Dijo Mary.

-No, Mary, Peter tan sólo es un tonto de aquí a Júpiter.- Dijo Em y se rió con una risa musical.

En ese preciso momento entraron al Gran Comedor y Elisa se quedó parada con la boca abierta, el Gran Comedor era increíble, se veía el cielo azul, era muy grande y olía muy rico.

-Hay que apresurarnos, parece que Dumledore va a hablar.- Dijo Lily. Por lo cual todas se fueron rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Queridos alumnos, no les quitaré mucho tiempo porque como dicen por ahí estomago lleno, corazón contento. Así que sólo les informaré que tenemos una nueva alumna, la señorita Elisa Twain, que viene de Francia de la academia Beauxbatons, el sombrero seleccionador la puso en Gryffindor y espero que puedan hacer que se sienta como en casa, ahora sin más… Que empiece la comida.- Dijo Dumledore, y le dirigió una mirada por encima de sus lentes de media luna a Elisa, mientras todos aplaudían.

-Pues mucho gusto.- Escuchó Elisa una voz grave en frente de ella. –Mi nombre es Sirius Black- al escuchar ese nombre la reacción de Elisa fue inmediata, levanto la vista y… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Sí que era Sirius Black… ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo, era guapísimo y le estaba sonriendo. Pero Elisa logró recomponerse rápido, sin que nadie notara su cara de Siriusembobada y le obsequió su mejor sonrisa.

-Igualmente.

-Yo soy James Potter- le dijo el chico que estaba sentado a lado de Sirius -y este paliducho es Remus Lupin.- Terminó dándole un codazo al chico que estaba a su lado.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo ella sonriéndole a ambos.

-Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew- Dijo un chico regordete y chaparro con una voz nerviosa.

-Ah, hola.- respondió Elisa simplemente.

-Espero… que no intentes nada Black, porque no me tomará mucho tiempo platicarle a Elisa sobre la clase de tipo que eres- dijo Alex.

-Porque no dejamos que ella lo averigüe por si misma, Carrington.- Le respondió Sirius haciendo una mueca.

-Pues lo dejaremos para otro día, Black… porque da la casualidad que nosotras sí entramos a clases.- dijo Lily sarcástica.

-Vámonos, pues…- dijo Alex, mientras todas se paraban y jalaba a Elisa que apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreírles a los 4 muchachos como despedida.

Después de eso, el día pasó muy rápido, tuvieron clase de Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y después fue la cena, en la cual se sentaron lo más lejos posible de Sirius, James, Remus y Peter.

Al final del día se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor y subieron directo a la habitación de las chicas.

-Mira.-dijo Alex yendo directo al grano. – Creo que debimos decírtelo antes, pero esos tipos son unos verdaderos idiotas, especialmente Potter y Black. Lupin es inteligente, pero les sigue demasiado el juego y el otro es un pelele.

-El punto es que ellos no valen la pena y no dudes que van a intentar salir contigo y cosas así.- dijo Em.

-Pero para ellos las mujeres son como un juguete, para ellos todo es broma, lo único que toman en serio es el Quidditch. No hacen nada y se creen superiores, van por ahí… especialmente ese par de bravucones sin ocupación.- dijo Lily.

-Black se cree muy galán solo porque está guapo, a salido con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, con las únicas que no ha podido es con nosotras y tampoco sale con las Slytherin y Potter sencillamente se cree la gran cagada. – Remató Alex.

-Y hasta tienen un nombre para su grupito: los merodeadores.- dijo también Mary para no quedarse atrás.

-Claro…- dijo al fin Elisa. –Les agradezco mucho, chicas… pero les aseguro que no estoy interesada… Sirius es muy guapo y James y Remus también, pero no me interesan.- Continuo mientras se metía en su cama, apagaba la luz y pensaba que de cualquier manera simplemente con las bellezas que había en esa habitación, quién se fijaría en ella que si bien no era fea, tampoco era bella, era muy convencional, piel ni clara ni oscura, cabello castaño oscuro a los hombros y ojos café oscuro. Nada del otro mundo.

Pero aún con ese pensamiento no muy bueno para su autoestima, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlos. _Sí… Los Merodeadores_.

* * *

**Hace mucho que no escribía nada de Harry Potter, haber que les parece.**

**Amo a Sirius!!! Jajaja.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Besos**

**Andrea S.**


End file.
